List of KNS Sailor Senshi
Here, this is the list of those that became Sailor Senshi throughout the course of the series as follows: Identities/Sailor Forms (First appearance) *Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon Remake) *Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon Remake) *Raye Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon Remake) *Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon Remake) *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon Remake) *Julayla Beryl/Sailor Solaris (Season 1 Ch 1) *Momoko/Blossom/Hyper Blossom aka Sailor Kamino (Season 1 Ch 1) *Miyako/Bubbles/Rolling Bubbles aka Sailor Tokyo (Season 1 Ch 1) *Kaoru/Buttercup/Powered Buttercup aka Sailor Corusant (Season 1 Ch 1) *Dora/Sailor Avalon (Sailor Moon Remake) *Cherry Lumpkins/Sailor Terra (Season 1 Ch 1) *Berry Lumpkins/Sailor Vegeta (Season 1 Ch 1) *Ami Onuki/Sailor Star Lover (Season 1 Ch 4) *Yumi Yoshimura/Sailor Star Rocker (Season 1 Ch 4) *Jenny Wakeman/Sailor Cluster Prime (Season 1 Ch 4) *Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (Season 2 Ch 8) *Julie/Sailor Mini Mercury (Season 2 Ch 8) *Reiko/Sailor Mini Mars (Season 2 Ch 8) *Mako/Sailor Mini Jupiter (Season 2 Ch 8) *Nina/Sailor Mini Venus (Season 2 Ch 8) *Marie/Sailor Mini Solaris (Season 2 Ch 8) *Kate/Sailor Steel Rat (The Growling) *Kuki/Sailor Toyland (Season 2 OAV 2C) *Gaz/Sailor Irk (Season 2 OAV 2C) *Mandy/Sailor Star Goth (Season 2 OAV 2C) *Abigail/Sailor Digiworld (Season 2 OAV 2C) *Cream/Sailor Mobius (Season 2 OAV 2C) *Sasami/Sailor Jurai (Season 2 OAV 2C) *Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus (Before series?) *Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune (Before series?) *Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto (Season 1 OAV 1) *Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn (Season 3 Ch 15) *Utena Tenjou/Sailor Tatooine (Season 1 OAV 1) *Anthy Himemiya/Sailor Alderaan (Season 1 OAV 1) *Misaki Suzuhara/Sailor Truffles (Season 1 OAV 1) *Megumi Ooumi/Sailor Albion (Season 1 OAV 1) *Molly Baker/Sailor Earth (Starvin' Tak) *Camille/Sailor Star Dreamer (Starvin' Tak) *Starfire/Sailor Star Fire (Starvin' Tak) *Jeri/Sailor Star Water (Starvin' Tak) *Ryoko/Sailor Star Thunder (Starvin' Tak) *Zelda/Sailor Star Timer (Starvin' Tak) *Blaze/Sailor Lynxia (Starvin' Tak) *June/Sailor Phantom Planet (Starvin' Tak) *Kaylee/Sailor Mini Phantom Planet (Starvin' Tak) *Shirly/Sailor Dagobah (Starvin' Tak) *Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter (Born with it) *Taiki/Sailor Star Maker (Born with it) *Yaten/Sailor Star Healer (Born with it) *Kari/Sailor Naboo (Season 4 OAV 4) *Atomic Betty/Sailor Cyberspace (Season 4 OAV 4) *Danni Fenton/Sailor Cerium Ghost (Season 4 OAV 4) UPCOMING: *Ayeka/??? *Mina Mongoose/??? *Sarah/??? *Mimi/??? *Kimi/??? *Videl/Sailor Saiyan *Kairi/Sailor Heart *Penny(B)/Sailor Action *Ayami/Sailor Neo-Kalighoul (When Galaxia Maker her a slave) *???/Sailor Kalighoul *???/Sailor Canus Dogilla *Nemesis AS/Sailor Felinia *???/Sailor Star Dark *???/Sailor Star Light *???/Sailor Star Twilight *???/Sailor Hyrule *Princess Kakyuu/Sailor Kakyuu (Near End of Final Season 5 Arc) *Rosalina/Sailor Kinmoku *Nezu Chiuko/Sailor Iron Mouse *Aya Reiko/Sailor Aluminum Siren *Akane Karasuma/Sailor Lead Crow *Suzu Nyanko/Sailor Tin Nyanko *Sailor Phi *Sailor Chi *Sailor Lethe *Sailor Mnemosyne *Sailor Pewter Fox *Sailor Titanium Kerokko *Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon *Peach/Sailor Mushroom Kingdom *Mimi Hanyu/Mimet/Sailor Mandalore? *Yui Bidoh/Viluy/Sailor Ryloth? *Star?/Sailor Mewni *???/Sailor Septarsis (More to Come) Items Coming Soon... Attacks of Attacks (Reasons for No Longer in use) Moon *Supersonic Waves (Unused since Sailor Moon Remake episode 2) *Moon Tiara Magic (Deceased Since Sailor Moon All Stars) *Moon Healing Activation (Briefly Deceased Between Ch 5 and Starvin' Tak) *Cosmic Moon Power *Moon Tiara Boomerang *Moon Princess Halation (Deceased Since KNS Season 3 Ch 1) *Moon Spiral Heart Attack/Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (Upgraded by Pegasus in Starvin' Tak) *Moon Gorgeous Meditation *UPCOMING: Moon Tiara Stardust *UPCOMING: Sailor Moon Kick *UPCOMING: Sailor Body Attack *UPCOMING: Moon Twilight Flash *UPCOMING: Moon Princess Crash *UPCOMING: Moon Sparkling Sensation *UPCOMING: Moon Feather Attack *UPCOMING: Please! Silver Crystal! *UPCOMING: Ginzuishou Hatsudou *UPCOMING: Sonic Cry *UPCOMING: Rising Moon *UPCOMING: Moon Screw Punch *UPCOMING: Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss *UPCOMING: Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss Mini Moon *UPCOMING: Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss *UPCOMING: Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss *UPCOMING: Silver Moon Crystal Power *UPCOMING: Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache Mini Moon *UPCOMING: Princess Moon Saber Elimination *UPCOMING: Princess Moon Pentagram Destruction *UPCOMING: Princess Moon Shining Slash Mercury *Mercury Bubble Blast *Shabon Spray Freeze *Shine Aqua Illusion *Mercury Aqua Mirage *Mercury Aqua Rhapsody *UPCOMING: Double Shabon Spray Freezing Mini Mercury *UPCOMING: Mercury Aqua Mist *UPCOMING: Hyperspatial Sphere Generate *UPCOMING: Shine Snow Illusion *UPCOMING: Hyperspatial Sphere Generate *UPCOMING: Mercury Aqua Blizzard *UPCOMING: Mercury Aqua Cyclone *UPCOMING: Mercury Aqua Storm *UPCOMING: Crash Launcher *UPCOMING: Shine Aqua Cutter *UPCOMING: Mirage Wave *UPCOMING: Aqua Ribbon Upper *UPCOMING: Break Step *UPCOMING: Water Stream *UPCOMING: Reverse Spin Kick *UPCOMING: Reverse Break Step *UPCOMING: Water Bullet Mars *Mars Fire Ignite *Fire Soul Bird *Burning Mandala *Mars Flame Blade (Motions similar to Uranus Space Sword Blaster) *Mars Fire Snake *Mars Flame Sniper *UPCOMING: Youma Taisan *UPCOMING: Burning Storm *UPCOMING: Ofuda Hurricane *UPCOMING: Spinning Raven *UPCOMING: Haja Enbu Kyaku *UPCOMING: Hajou Kougeki *UPCOMING: Mars Snake Flare *UPCOMING: Fire Heel Drop Jupiter *Jupiter Thunder Crash *Supreme Thunder Dragon *Sparkling Wide Pressure *Jupiter Coconut Cyclone *Jupiter Oak Evolution *UPCOMING: Flower Hurricane *UPCOMING: Jupiter Thunderbolt *UPCOMING: Jupiter Kick *UPCOMING: Lighting Knuckle *UPCOMING: Thunderstorm *UPCOMING: Jupiter Double Axel *UPCOMING: Lightning Strike Venus *Venus Crescent Beam Smash *Crescent Beam Shower *Venus Love-Me Chain *Venus Wink Sword *Venus Love & Beauty Shock *UPCOMING: Rolling Heart Vibration *UPCOMING: Sailor V Kick *UPCOMING: Crescent Boomerang *UPCOMING: Venus Beam *UPCOMING: Chain Explosive *UPCOMING: Venus Kick Avalon *Avalon Star Helpers Shot *Avalon Star Shining Arrow *Avalon Diamond Star Flurry Solaris *Solaris Heart Ultima motions based on Trunks' Buster Cannon *Solaris Chaos Light motions based on Tien's Solar Flare *Kamehameha Wave with burst of energy *Solaris Royal Escalation *Rainbow Cream Heart Blast *Rainbow Cream Heart Ache *Rainbow Cream Double Heart Ache Mini Solaris Tuxedo Mask *Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber *Tuxedo Mirage *Tuxedo Reverse *Tuxedo Attack Sir Emblem *Emblem Blade Ragnarok *UPDATE: Emblem Proton Cannon *UPDATE: Emblem Prism Slash to Zenowing the Dino Charge Silver Ranger's Silver Prism Slash Kamino/Hyper Blossom *Kamino Ice Breath *UPCOMING: Wedding Cake Blossom Finish *UPCOMING: Strawberry Big-Luck Spin *UPCOMING: Ice Cream Shoot *UPCOMING: Shooting Yo-yo Tokyo/Rolling Bubbles *Tokyo Vocal Screech *UPCOMING: Champagne *UPCOMING: Catcher *UPCOMING: Poyon *UPCOMING: Balloon Nebaneba *UPCOMING: Shabon Freedom *UPCOMING: Energy Ball and Popper *UPCOMING: Bubbles Finish Corusant/Powered Buttercup *Coruscant Hurricane Flash *UPCOMING: Megaton Dunk *UPCOMING: Graviton Drive *UPCOMING: Swing Sonic *UPCOMING: Hurricane Lutz *UPCOMING: Smash Block *UPCOMING: Buttercup Finish Terra *Terra Earth Quake arms, then slams them to the ground *Terra Rock Slider arm lifting rocks, then acting like she tossed many with rocks forming and hitting *UPCOMING: Terra Asteroid Strike to Uranus's World Shaking Vegeta *Vegeta Power Blitz Vegeta's fighting pose, then does rapid punching *Vegeta Triple Kicker energized kicks Star Lover Coming Soon... Star Rocker Coming Soon... Cluster Prime *Cluster Prime Metallic Fists Mini Moon *Pink Sugar Heart Attack *Twinkle Yell *UPCOMING: Moon Gorgeous Meditation *UPCOMING: Supersonic Waves *UPCOMING: Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache Moon *UPCOMING: Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack *UPCOMING: Submarine Mirror *UPCOMING: Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss Moon *UPCOMING: Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss *UPCOMING: Swinging Marshmallow *UPCOMING: Pink Sugar Heart Ache Teeny Mini Moon *Red Berry Heart Attack *Crystal Twinkle Bell Mini Mercury *Blue Bubble Spray *Blue Star Aqua Illusion *UPDATE: Blue Ice Bubbles Freeze *UPDATE: Blue Ice Star Splash Mini Mars *Crimson Fire Flash *Crimson Celestial Fire Surround *Crimson Flame Shooter to Mars Flame Sniper *Crimson Fireball Flash *UPDATE: Crimson Firebird Strike Mini Jupiter *Green Thunderbolt Crash to Jupiter Thunder Crash *Green Thunderclap Zap *Green Thunder Dragon *Delta Combination *Energy Attack *Finger Beam *Finish Sign *Flight *Flip Cyclone *Full Power Energy Ball *Electric Shot *Kiai *Super Electric Strike *Side Bridge *Smile Charge *Freedom Kick *Power Blitz *Photon Flash *Afterimage Technique Mini Venus *Orange Love Chain Encircle *Orange Crescent Beam Smash *UPDATE: Orange Flash Meteor Shower Mini Solaris *Red Candy Cookie Blast *Rainbow Cream Double Heart Ache Solaris More to Come... Steel Rat Coming Soon... Toyland Coming Soon... Irk Coming Soon... Star Goth Coming Soon... Digiworld Coming Soon... Mobius Coming Soon... Jurai Coming Soon... Uranus *World Shaking *UPCOMING: Space Sword Blaster *UPCOMING: Space Turbulence *UPCOMING: Destructive Carnival *UPCOMING: Diving Gaia Crash *UPCOMING: Uranus World Attack *UPCOMING: Spiral Buster *UPCOMING: Somersault Kick *UPCOMING: Air Slash Neptune *Deep Submerge *UPCOMING: Submarine Reflection *UPCOMING: Submarine Violon Tide *UPCOMING: Sea Serpent Strangle *UPCOMING: Tidal Wave *UPCOMING: Dolphin Wave *UPCOMING: Dragon Rise *UPCOMING: Splash Edge Pluto *Dead Scream *Time Stop (Used Near End of Chrono Arc & End of True Ending of Another Story~KNS Style) *UPCOMING: Chronos Typhoon *UPCOMING: Garnet Ball *UPCOMING: Dark Dome Close *UPCOMING: Dimension Dance *UPCOMING: Strict Sweep *UPCOMING: Action Spinster *UPCOMING: Destiny Spinster *UPCOMING: Twilight Saturn *Silent Wall *UPCOMING: Silent Glaive Surprise *UPCOMING: Death Reborn Revolution *UPCOMING: Press Crusher *UPCOMING: Death Ribbon Revolution *UPCOMING: Death Drive Break *UPCOMING: Silence Buster Tatooine *Tatooine Holy Slash *Tatooine Aurora Barrage *Tatooine Astral Blade (More to Come) Alderaan *Rose of Healing *Alderaan Rose Bullet *Alderaan Rose Twister to George de Sand's Gundam Rose's Rose Hurricane *Alderaan Spectrum Shards (More to Come) Truffles *Truffles Typhoon Gale *Truffles Vapor Spray *Rasengan *Misaki Suzuhara Combo (variation of the Naruto Uzumaki Combo) *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu *Summoning Technique (Toad) *Strong Fist *Wind Release: Rasengan *Wind Release: Rasenshuriken *Six Paths Sage Mode (More to Come) Albion *Albion Shield Slice like when Johnny Cage killed Scorpion with a spiked shield in the Mortal Kombat movie *Albion Aero Barrier *Albion Sanctuary Impact a holy-esque barrier that emits a strong beam Earth *Earth Vital Spheres *Earth Seismic Shockwave Jax's slam motion *Earth Primal Tremor to Uranus's World Shaking *Earth Maelstrom Avulsion to Neptune's Deep Submerge *Earth Electron Revolution to Moon Scepter Elimination Heart *Heart Ragnarok Strike *Heart Miracle Bomb Eruption UPCOMING Mandalore *Mandalore Charm Buster *Mandalore Laser Beam Shot *Mandalore Electric Ribbon Spark Ryloth *Ryloth Mosaic Energy Buster *Ryloth Crystal Blizzard *Ryloth Arctic Blaster *Ryloth Ice Scepter Freeze Star Dreamer *Dreamer Shooting Star *Dreamer Scepter Aspiration Star Fire Coming Soon... Star Water Coming Soon... Star Thunder Coming Soon... Star Timer Coming Soon... Lynxia Coming Soon... Phantom Planet Coming Soon... Mini Phantom Planet Coming Soon... Dagobah Coming Soon... Star Fighter *Star Serious Laser *Star Radiant Blaster Star Maker *Star Gentle Uterus *Star Raging Pulse Star Healer *Star Sensitive Inferno *Star Roaring Firestorm Naboo Coming Soon... Cyberspace Coming Soon... Cerium Ghost Coming Soon... Starseed/Sailor Crystal Carriers *Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Raye Hino/Sailor Mars *Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus *Julayla Beryl/Sailor Solaris *Momoko/Blossom/Hyper Blossom aka Sailor Kamino *Miyako/Bubbles/Rolling Bubbles aka Sailor Tokyo *Kaoru/Buttercup/Powered Buttercup aka Sailor Corusant *Dora/Sailor Avalon *Cherry Lumpkins/Sailor Terra *Berry Lumpkins/Sailor Vegeta *Ami Onuki/Sailor Star Lover (???) *Yumi Yoshimura/Sailor Star Rocker (???) *Jenny Wakeman/Sailor Cluster Prime *Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Julie/Sailor Mini Mercury *Reiko/Sailor Mini Mars *Mako/Sailor Mini Jupiter *Nina/Sailor Mini Venus *Marie/Sailor Mini Solaris *Chibichibi/Riri/Sailor Teeny Mini Moon *Kate/Sailor Steel Rat (???) *Kuki/Sailor Toyland *Gaz/Sailor Irk *Mandy/Sailor Star Goth (???) *Abigail/Sailor Digiworld *Cream/Sailor Mobius *Sasami/Sailor Jurai *Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus *Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto *Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *Utena Tenjou/Sailor Tatooine *Anthy Himemiya/Sailor Alderan *Misaki Suzuhara/Sailor Truffles *Megumi Ooumi/Sailor Albion *Molly Baker/Sailor Earth *Camille/Sailor Star Dreamer (???) *Starfire/Sailor Star Fire (???) *Jeri/Sailor Star Water (???) *Ryoko/Sailor Star Thunder (???) *Zelda/Sailor Star Timer (???) *Blaze/Sailor Lynxia (???) *June/Sailor Phantom Planet *Kaylee/Sailor Mini Phantom Planet *Shirly/Sailor Dagobah *Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter (???) *Taiki/Sailor Star Maker (???) *Yaten/Sailor Star Healer (???) *Kari/Sailor Naboo *Atomic Betty/Sailor Cyberspace *Danni Fenton/Sailor Cerium Ghost (???) *Scooby Doo (Milky Way Galaxy) *Luna (???) *Artemis (???) *Diana (???) *Darian Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Earth) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (Entire Universe) *Snake (Kalighoul) UPCOMING: *Ayeka/??? *Mina Mongoose/??? *Sarah/??? *Mimi/??? *Kimi/??? *Videl/Sailor Saiyan *Kairi/Sailor Heart *Penny(B)/Sailor Action *Ayami/Sailor Neo-Kalighoul *???/Sailor Kalighoul *???/Sailor Canus Dogilla *Nemesis AS/Sailor Felinia *???/Sailor Star Dark (???) *???/Sailor Star Light (???) *???/Sailor Star Twilight (???) *???/Sailor Hyrule *Princess Kakyuu/Sailor Kakyuu (Near End of Final Season 5 Arc) *Rosalina/Sailor Kinmoku *Nezu Chiuko/Sailor Iron Mouse (Chu) *Aya Reiko/Sailor Aluminum Siren (Mermaid) *Akane Karasuma/Sailor Lead Crow (Coronis) *Suzu Nyanko/Sailor Tin Nyanko (Mau) *Sailor Phi *Sailor Chi *Sailor Lethe *Sailor Mnemosyne *Sailor Pewter Fox (Kitsune) *Sailor Titanium Kerokko (Keron) *Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon (Butterfly) *Peach/Sailor Mushroom Kingdom *Phobos *Deimos *Mercurius/Spike Wolf (Mercury) *Hermes/Welch Fox (Mercury) *Gaia (Earth) (More to Come) Guardian Animals: Guardian Since *Moon-Luna: Sailor Moon Remake *Mercury-Spike Wolf & Welch Fox: Sailor Moon Remake (Sometimes when not antagonistic) *Mars-Phobos & Deimos: Before Sailor Moon Remake *Jupiter-Courage: Before Sailor Moon Remake *Venus-Artemis: Sailor Moon Remake *Avalon-Boots: Before Sailor Moon Remake *Tuxedo-Shirly the Medium: Secretly Before Sailor Moon Remake (revealed in That Darn Tinkles) *Mini Moon-Diana: ??? *Star Fighter-Scooby Doo: The Devil's Playhouse~KNS Style *Star Water-Leomon: ??? *Mobius-Cheese the Chao: Before Series *Jurai-Ryo-Ohki: Before Series *Star Rocker-Jeng-Kang: ??? *Star Lover-Tekirai: ??? *Star Fire-Silkie: Before Series UPCOMING: *Saturn-Mordecai & Rigby: Outers Return Arc *Pluto-Minimus PU?: ??? *Uranus-??? *Neptune-??? *Earth-Gaia: ??? *Solaris-Grim Matchstick: Somewhere in Season 4 (More to Come) Category:Information Lists Category:Kouja no Senshi